1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for correcting images.
2. Related Art
In a projector, when the positional relationship between a screen and a projection system is deviated from an ideal state, the image projected on the screen is distorted. To cancel out this distortion, image processing of imparting a distortion opposite to the existing distortion to the input image is used. This image processing requires random accessing to data of the input image. For this reason, in general, data of one frame of the input image is stored in a frame buffer (frame memory), and, using the data stored in the frame buffer, the image processing is performed. Using a frame buffer, however, a large-capacity memory is required, and this causes a problem of increasing the cost. To address this problem, a technique using a line buffer, not a frame buffer, is known (JP-A-2013-66134 (Patent Document 1)).
The technique described in Patent Document 1, in which a row including a pixel used for correction is selected and stored in a line buffer, has a problem that the load of the processing is large.